


Why She Never

by Amaryllis_Flick



Series: Kuroko Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick
Summary: When asked the question of why she never quit, Kuroko goes back to the memories of painful Teiko days.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916716
Kudos: 31





	Why She Never

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little drabble of Kuroko just thinking about the Teiko days. Hope you enjoy!

"Why didn't you?"

She paused, stopping her practice. Why hadn't she? No one was there to stop her, or even there to see her. Heck, the coach might not have even remembered her. The thought stung her a bit, knowing that may as well have been the case. She was there for 3 years and not once had he actually acknowledged her. In her 3rd year, she seldom played in matches, as she was no longer needed.

_'If you resign, I have **no qualms** about that.'_

_'I **don't know how** to catch your passes anymore.'_

She blinked as the memories rushed to the present, leaving her more emotional that she would like.

' _Move away, or I'll **crush you.**_ _'_

_'Gomene, I have a photo shoot today, tsuu~'_

_'Oha-asa predicts bad luck from you today -dayo'_

_'The only one who can beat **me is me**.'_

_'Just give up on him, **Tesami**.'_

She looked at the basketball she was holding, about to drop it when she was the black fabric covering her wrists. The memory of her answer came to her, and she smiled.

.

.

.

_'Please, **keep on playing** basketball.'_

She adjusted the wristband and turned to look at Kagami.

Kuroko's eyes twinkled as she said this:

"I made a promise."

If the team saw her making more progress than she usually did during practice, no one commented on it.

But everyone could see her eyes filled renewed determination.

And no one could take that away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've posted on ao3. Hope you check out the first story too!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Amaryllis_Flick


End file.
